Love All Over Me
by NaeNae1495
Summary: Bonnie and Damon songfics. Language and Slight Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was listening to my Ipod when this song came on and I immediately thought of Bamon. I have yet to do a Bamon story and since my life revolves around music, I knew my Bamon story when be music centric. I love Monica, she makes beautiful music and this is her song "Love all over me". Slightly AU**

**Bonnie POV**

It's Damon and mine's 1-year anniversary and I knew I had to make it special. He's done so much for me and has been the best man he can for me. I was a mess when we got together and he saw something in me. I told Damon to meet me at the Grille at 7:00 for a surprise. Once when we hit our 6-month mark, someone (probably Caroline, maybe Elena) let it slip that I sing. He was hounding me forever to sing for him, but I refused. I think this would be the best present I could give him. Letting him hear me sing and showing him exactly how I feel. Good thing the Grille is having a Karaoke Night.

**Damon POV**

I arrived at the Grille at 6:55 because I am anxious about the surprise my little witch has for me. I enter the Grille and I'm immediately bombarded by Elena and Blondie. They quickly rushed me over to a table where Stefan and Matt were. Elena handed me a note she said was from Bonnie:

_Damon_

_You've been begging for this for a while and I want to show you just how happy you've made me. I hope you enjoy the show._

_Love, Bonnie_

Before I can process everything a spotlight hit the stage and Bonnie was standing there in black jeggings with black knee high boots and a long blue, silk, shirt that showed off her chest and her hair curled framing her face and mic in hand. I was in awe of her beauty. She looked at me and gave me a smile as the music began.

**Bonnie POV (**_Italics=Lyrics_**)**

_Must not have been paying attention  
I stepped right on it didn't even notice how deep i was  
I went from the ground to the top of the cloud  
And now as i look down i see where i fell into your arms_

A little over a year ago, my world was falling apart. My Grams died after we'd tried to protect Elena from the Originals. We killed them, but a price was paid. It happened and I was inconsolable. I shut off from the world. I closed off from Elena, Caroline, and Stefan because it hurt too much to be in contact with them. Especially Elena, I was harboring resentment toward her because we were trying to protect her. It was all bad. Then the unexpected happened and Damon Salvatore came to my rescue.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in my room looking at Gram's grimoire. I just couldn't believe she was gone and she wasn't coming back. I was looking for a spell to bring her back, but she wrote how death can't be messed with. It would mess up the forces of nature and heavy consequences would be paid. I knew as much I missed her, I couldn't do something that could harm innocent people. I hadn't realized I was crying until the tears hit the grimoire. I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Damon perched on a tree.

"Hello little witch." He greeted me with his signature smirk

"What do you want Damon, I'm really not in the mood." I say to him and I saw his smirk drop for a more serious look

"I want you to come out with me." He says and my jaw drops

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" I ask

"So predictable, but I have something I want to show you." He said, but I was still hesitant. "It's not like you're doing anything else." And I cave

"Alright Salvatore, but I reserve the right to leave if I don't like where you're taking me." I say and he rolls his eyes

"Whatever Judgy, let's go." He says and hops off the tree branch.

_Now i got Love all over me  
Baby you touch Every part of me  
Ooh  
I got Love all over me  
And i don't want to get it off  
I'm completely covered up in your love_

(Still Flashback)

I was riding in Damon's car with him when he stopped and parked next to the woods. I looked at the scenery and looked at him with one eyebrow cocked and he smirked.

"You do know that those are woods, right? I would hope you didn't bring me out here to try and feed off me because I'd have to set you on fire." I tell him and he just shakes his head

"There you go being all judgy." He says and gets out the car.

"There you go being an asshole." I say and follow him out the car.

I walk into the woods and we arrive at this magnificent waterfall. It's straight out of a movie. The water is a gorgeous blue with green around it.

"It's beautiful." I mutter and turn to look at Damon. He's just standing there staring at the waterfall like it has all of life's answers. "As awesome as this is, why did you bring me here?"

"Why does there have to be a reason? Why can't I just do something nice for a friend?" He asks and I'm shocked

"First of all, there is always a reason to what you do and second, since when are we friends?" I say to him

He sighs "I thought after banding together to defeat the Originals, we would be considered friends."

"I guess, but that doesn't explain why you dragged me here." I tell him

"I dragged you here because this is where I come when I need to clear my head. And with Sheila dead, I know you could use some thinking time." I'm so mad that he has the audacity to speak of her to me that I fly off the handle and march to him until I'm in his face.

"What! 'Sheila' died? Don't speak of her like you were friends, Damon. I've had plenty of time to think and I'm sick of thinking. I'm sick of sitting in my room, sick of crying, sick of being angry with my friends and myself. I'm just sick and tired of Grams being dead. I'm sick of being alone." I scream, but whisper the last part feeling defeated. I close my eyes and a tear slides down my cheek. I feel Damon's hand on my cheek as he brushes my tear away.

"Bonnie?" Damon says and I open my tears only for more tears to fall from my eyes. He puts the other hand on my cheek and brushes them away. "You're not alone."

"Yes, I am. My dad is working all time and I pushed my friends away. I pushed Elena and Caroline away because I was mad and now I have no one." I say, looking down

"No, you're not. I'm your friend and I'm here for you." He says and I look at him in shock.

(End of Flashback)

_Even my skin is changing  
I'm feeling warmer no more icy blue hearts for me  
You put the color back in my life  
And now where there was black and white  
Oooh love made me iridescent._

Damon and I then started hanging out as friends. He was helping me come to grips with Grams death and bringing me out of the all the hate and sorrow my heart was full of. I mended my friendships with Elena and Caroline after I came clean about how I felt and they let me know how they felt. I slowly but surely fell in love with Damon. The man I least expected to ever become a fixture in my life I depend the most on now.

_Now i got Love all over me  
Baby you touch Every part of me  
Ooh  
I got Love all over me  
And i don't want to get it off  
I'm completely covered up in your love_

I sing and point at Damon. I see Stefan and Matt pat him on the back, but Damon's eyes are locked with mine. I wink at him.

_Before your love baby i was muddy  
Filthy with pain till you took it from me  
You showered me with a new beginning  
Now i'm clean  
Took me by surprise when you ran up on me  
I came to life baby in that moment  
You put your hands on my heart and baby  
now it beats_

As I sing the last part, I place my hand on my heart and tap.

_Now i got Love all over me  
Baby you touch  
Every part of me  
Ooh Ooh  
I got Love all over me  
And i don't want to get it off  
I'm completely covered up in your love_

_In your love  
In your love  
And I don't want to get it off  
I'm completely covered in your love_

I sing the last part and the audience bursts into applause. I walk off the stage and jump into Damon's arms and kiss him passionately. I heard cheer coming from our group and laugh and break my kiss with Damon.

"Happy Anniversary." I tell him and he smirks

"Happy Anniversary, my little witch."

* * *

Ok, First Bamon fic. Hope you liked. I hope Damon wasnt too OOC or mushy. Review Please! Might write more if people like it.


	2. Something He Can Feel

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and got story and author alerts. It means a lot that you liked the story. This one is AU and AH. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Anna show Damon, Stefan, Matt, and Jeremy just how big of teases they can be. Girl Power! LOL

* * *

The girls are at Bonnie's house after school and after huge fight with their boyfriends.

"I can't believe the nerve of them!" Caroline says angrily

"Me either." Anna agrees crossing her arms

"Just because we haven't had sex with them does not make us teases." Caroline states

"Actually, it sort of does make us teases." Elena interjects

"No, we wouldn't tease them if they didn't have sex on their minds all the time." Caroline replies

"I agree with Caroline. We can dress however we want, and it wouldn't bother them if they weren't such horn dogs." Anna adds

"Maybe, but now what do we do?" Elena asks. The girls are quiet for a moment and then turn to Bonnie who hasn't said a thing since the got to the house.

"Bon?" Elena says

"Huh?" She replies

"You okay?" Caroline asks

"Me? I'm fine. I'm used to Damon's whining. I'm just trying to think of a way to get back at him." Bonnie says

"If you find a way, let me know. I'd love to get Jeremy back." Anna says and Caroline and Elena nod their heads in agreement

"Ok, I'll let you guys know."

The Next Day at school, Bonnie is at her locker when Damon comes and leans against the lockers near hers.

"Hey Bon-Bon." He says

"Hello Damon." Bonnie says coldly

"Ah, baby, you still made about my comment?" Damon asks with a condescending smirk.

Bonnie closes her locker and turns to him prepared to tell him off; when she sees a sign behind him that makes her smile.

"No Dammy. I'm not mad, but got to go. Bye Babe." Bonnie says and kisses his lips before rushing off to find the girls. She just found a perfect way for revenge.

"Really, Bonnie? No!" Caroline says. The girls are at Bonnie's house and she has just told them her great payback plan.

"Why not?" Bonnie asks

"Uh…maybe because we're not black and it would look stupid." Anna says and Bonnie ignores her comment

"Girls, come on. It's a themed talent show. We all can sing and I have the perfect song. Since you guys are uncomfortable with singing lead I will. It's 60's R&B glam. We can do this." Bonnie says

"I agree with Bonnie. This could work." Elena adds

"Come on, Caroline no one loves to dress up as much as you and Anna no one loves to act as much as you." Bonnie says and pouts a little

"Aw alright." Caroline says and Anna nods her head. Bonnie and Elena tackle them in hugs and they jump up and down.

"Ok girls, I got the video right here and we need to practice the dance moves. Caroline I trust you can find the clothes, Elena can do hair, Anna can make sure we stay in our sultry characters, and I'll handle makeup. Let's start." Bonnie says and the girls get busy.

* * *

It's been a week since and the girls have been in full practice mode. The guys know something is up because they see their girlfriends less, but they choose to ignore it. It's the night of the talent show and the whole school is there. The girls got the guys to go and they got front row seats.

"Something is up with the girls." Jeremy states

"I know. Caroline has been acting weird all week. We've barely spoken and you guys know she never stops talking." Matt adds and everyone laughs

"The girls just have their panties in a bunch because we called them out on being teases." Damon says

"Yea, that probably wasn't our wisest moment." Stefan interjects "Elena has been upset with me since." He adds with his eyebrow furrowed and Jeremy and Matt nod their heads in agreement

"Oh please. You guys are so whipped. They will get over it and maybe our honesty might get us some booty." Damon states with a smirk and before anyone can say anything else the principal walks onto the stage

"Hello and welcome to the 1st Themed Talent Show this highschool has had. Our first performers are a group of girls with a penchant for 60s R&B. Give a big round of applause for B.E.C.A!" The whole gym applauds politely.

Music starts to play and then the curtains draw open. There are four girls standing in a row in beautiful red halter dresses with their hair in various styles. There is a spotlight directly on them and you can see the long black gloves they're wearing with silver bracelets on them. The bodies swayed to the music. The guys were captivated by how stunning the mystery group looked.

(AN: Bold=Bonnie, Italics=Elena Caroline and Anna, Bold Italics=Everyone)

_ShooDoo  
_**(ShooDooDooDo)**

The girl on the far corner turns around and everyone is shocked to see Anna. Jeremy's mouth drops open.**  
**_  
ShooDoo  
_**(ShooDooDooDo)**

The girl next to her turns around and it's Caroline. Matt's eyes widen very animatedly.

_ShooDoo  
_**(Ohh oh)**

The next girl turns around and the audience sees Elena. Stefan can feel his heart beating rapidly

_ShooDoo  
_**(Hey)**

The last girl turns around and it's Bonnie with a huge smirk on her face. Damon feels his pants tightening as Bonnie sways to where she is a little bit in front of the girls.

**Many say  
that I'm too young  
to let you know just where I'm coming from.**

Bonnie's voice has taken on a husky seductive quality. Bonnie looks straight at Damon as she sings the next part.  
**  
But you will see  
it's just a matter of time  
**_**my love will surely make you mine**_

The girls point at their respective boyfriend and find pleasure in the way they see their Adams' apples bob as they swallow.

**Well, I'm**  
_Livin' in a world of ghetto life__**  
**_**Everyone seems so uptight but**

**Nothin's wrong and it's alright with, my man**

The girls echo Bonnie as they kick their leg out and grab at something like they're pulling it to them.

**I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on, my man  
**_People out there can understand  
_

_**I'm givin him somethin he can feel**_

Bonnie and Caroline drop to the floor as Anna and Elena lift their hands and roll their bodies. Bonnie and Caroline roll it back up.

_**(**_**Ooh ah) **_**  
**__to let him know this love is real__**  
**_**(Heey Oh ah)  
**_Giving him something he can feel  
_**(All my lovin)  
**_to let him know this love is real  
_**(All my love is real)**_  
This love is real_

The girls walk off the stage and toward the audience as the last part is being sung. They stand in front of the boyfriends.

**So much joy for us it seems  
**_(Ooooooh)_**  
So much hope for material things  
**_(OoooohHooo)_

Bonnie points at the necklace Damon got her.  
**  
Are they only in my dreams?  
**_(hey, oh yeah)_

The guys are itching to touch their girlfriends who are swaying directly in front of them and teasing them. Damon goes to reach for Bonnie but she backs from him. And points at him.

**And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
**_(Ooooooh)_**  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
**_(OoooohHooo)_**  
You tell me 'what does it mean'.  
**_(hey, oh yeah)_

The girls get back on stage and back into a row. Damon is pissed and can't believe his judgey is up there lookin so sexy. He wants to take her back to his house and have his way with her.

_Livin' in a world of ghetto life  
_**Everyone is so uptight ****yeah**_  
__**Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man  
**_**I like the way we carry on  
**_**His love will send me on and on  
my man  
**__People out there can you understand_

The girls snatch off their gloves and there are cheers in the auditorium. They start moving with the gloves swaying them and dropping them to pick bend slowly and pick it up as they finish the song.

_I'm givin him somethin he can feel  
_**(Feeeeeeeeeeel baby huh huh)**

Girls cheer when Bonnie hit the high note.  
_  
to let him know this love is real  
_**(That I'm giving love, giving giving oh yeah)**

_Givin him somethin he can feel  
_**(That I'm, That I'm yeah yeah. Talk to me)**_  
to let him know this love is real  
_**(Ahh Gotta let him know this love is strong)**_  
Giving him something he can feel  
_**(Giving I'm giving, I'm giving, I'm giving love)  
**_Giving him something he can feel__**  
**_**(Giving I'm giving, I'm giving, I'm giving love)**

The girls end the song back facing the curtain and swaying their hips. The auditorium erupts in applause as the curtain closes. Before the curtain closes the girls look at their boyfriends and wink at their shocked faces. After the curtain closes they look at each other in silence and then start jumping up and down complimenting each other.

"We did it, girls." Bonnie says

"We sure did. Did you see their faces? The guys looked they were gonna exploded." Elena laughs

"More like the thing in their pants was about to explode." Caroline corrects and the girls bust out laughing.

"They were so shocked and I loved every minute of it. Great idea Bonnie." Anna says and Elena and Caroline nod their heads

"I told you it would be good. We totally just took control of the situation by showing them we are very comfortable with our sexuality. Girl Power!" Bonnie exclaims shoving her fist in the air and Elena, Caroline, and Anna do the same.

* * *

Ok, so not quite a Bamon, but had Bamon undertones. I just love this song and immediately thought of the girls. The song is "Giving Him Something He Can Feel" by En Vogue. The original was by Aretha Franklin and then it was in the movie Sparkle and then En Vogue did it in the 90s. I think En Vogue's video goes best with the girls but it still has a 60s tone to it. I recommend watching the video.

Thanx!**  
**


	3. In The Morning

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, it means a lot. You guys rock! Bonnie POV

* * *

A lot has changed in 3 years. I've graduated high school and started college, not to mention defeated the oldest vampire in existence. It was a hard time, but me and my group of friends (Affectionately named Team Survive) made it out alive. Klaus tried to sacrifice Elena to break the vampire curse on the moonstone, but we stopped him and saved Elena. In all the fighting, we managed to graduate high school. Well Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and I graduated. Damon's not in high school and Jeremy has one more year left. While everything was going on, I got over my hate of Damon and we started a friendship that turned into a relationship. We fell in love and I don't think anyone was as shocked as we were. We've been together for 2 years and everything was good until a month ago Damon started acting weird. Last night was our worse fight yet.

**Flashback**

**I was at Damon and mine's condo sitting in a chair in the living room. I attend NYU so we got a nice place near the college. Damon and I were supposed to go out at 7 and its 10. I'm so mad at him right now, this is third time he's stood me up in 2 weeks. He's been acting like the old Damon for a couple of weeks and I don't understand why. I was trying to process what his problem could be when the door opens and Damon walks in. I turn on the light and stare at him.**

"**Hello Damon." I say coldly**

"**Why are you all dressed up?" He asks and I guess he noticed the dress I was wearing with a flower in my hair. I shake my head and walk toward him.**

"**We were supposed to go dancing 3 hours ago." I tell him and I see in his face and he is confused.**

"**Oh." He says**

"**Oh? Where have you been?" I say to him**

"**Out." He says and brushes past me. I smell the alcohol on him. I follow him into our room.**

"**So you've been at a club for 3 hours and forgot about our date. What is wrong with you Damon!" I yell at him**

"**You're my problem!" He roars back and I just stare at him "All you do is go to school, work, or bitch at me about taking you somewhere."**

"**I'm not sorry for trying to further educate myself, make money, and spend some time with my boyfriend!" I yell back at him**

"**I'm sick of this." He says so quietly I almost don't hear him. **

"**Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" I say to him**

"**I said I'm sick of this, and I sick of you. All you do is nag." He finishes as he sits on the edge of the bed. I just stare at him as a tear rolls down my cheek. **

"**So you're sick of me." I ask in a whisper but I know he can hear me**

"**Yes. You're just a little witch pretending to be more powerful than you are." He states nonchalantly and all sadness leaves me replaced with my anger and I march in front of him.**

"**I've put up with a lot of shit from you. I've dealt with your constant attitude, psychopathic tendencies, not to mention that you've tried to kill me on numerous occasions, but I won't let you degrade me because you're angry. I've even dealt with your ridiculous obsession with Elena, which was amazingly desperate since she is in love with your brother. History repeats, huh?" I knew that was a cheap shot, but I was angry.**

"**Yea? Well, I'd rather be with Elena, but I'm stuck with your pain in the ass. How does it feel to know you came second to your best friend?" He said and I swear my heart broke.**

"**Screw you Damon. I'm done." I tell him and turn around before he can see the tears threatening to fall. Before I could reach the door, Damon grabs me pulls me to his chest. I fight against him knowing I couldn't escape, but still feeling mad.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby." Damon says to me as he holds close, whispering in my ear**

"**Let go of me Damon." I tell him**

"**No, alright I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Damon responds and I lift my head up to look into his eyes and I see the sincerity in his eyes. I nod my head and bury my head in his chest holding him tight and breathing in his scent. **

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I say and look into his mesmerizing blue eyes**

"**We both said some things. You just need to know I love you." He says and I smile**

"**I love you, too." I say to him and pull him into a passionate kiss. A kiss that leads us into a long night of making up. Before I go to sleep, I think everything will be fine, but I wake up in the morning and he's already left.**

**End of Flashback**

Here I am at work at the corner café. It's a place where poets and musicians can perform their stuff. I'm a waitress, along with my new best friend Sasha. I met her through Lucy because she didn't want me to be in NYU with a vampire all by myself. So, of course Sasha is a witch.

"Hey Bon." Sasha said as she came to stand next to me behind the counter.

"Hey Sash. What's on the schedule today?" I ask her

"Well, it's just Open Mic Night." She tells me "You should perform one of your songs."

"I'll perform a song if you do your poetry." I say and she glares at me

"Whatever." She says to me and I chuckle

"Nice, well I'm gonna finish up my shift and then hang here for a while." I tell her

"Having problems with Demon, I mean Damon?" She asks me with false cheeriness and I roll my eyes. As soon as Damon and Sasha met, they bumped heads. I think because they have the same sarcastic attitude.

"Yes and no I don't want to talk about it." I say before going to finish my shift. 30 minutes later, I'm coming from putting my away in the back and sit at a table with my songbook. I love to watch performance here because they further drive my passion of music and the arts. I'm writing when my boss Miles comes up and announces the next act.

"Good evening everyone. Next, we have our very own Sasha coming up to perform a poem." He says and everyone claps. I didn't think she would do it.

"Hello everyone, the name of my poem is Ice Cold Tears." She states and closes her eyes. The band is playing some light background music and Sasha sways to the beat. "I cry, I cry ice cold tears. But the tears won't stop the fears. Of losing you and everything we do. Everything we do so perfectly, God, this just can't be happening to me. I sleep at night, dreaming of a perfect world. A perfect world where you're my knight in shining armor. And when the sunlight hits my window, I know it's time to get up and put on a show. It's time to pretend everything's okay, and time to start a brand new day." Sasha finishes her poem and I have tears in my eyes as I clap for her. Everyone else also felt it and I see people trying not to cry or hiding their face.

Sasha opens her eyes and looks at me as she speaks. "Thank you. We have another treat. Another one of our own and one of my best friends, Miss Bonnie Bennett." She says and claps. I look at her in shock and then remember the deal. I begrudgingly get up and walk on stage. She kisses my cheek and walks by me. I set up at the piano. I give my sheet of music to the band so they will know who I need in the song. I don't need it because I've memorized everything about this song. I sit on the bench and adjust the mic.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Bennett and I'm here to sing you song." I say and we all laugh. I start to play and the band follows.

_Hey Umm Oh Ohhhhhh Ohh Oh Oh Oh Ohh Um_

_Baby when this all began  
We said that love would never end  
Some time has passed  
We settled in  
And now the shadow of darkness is hooverin', Yeahhh_

I'm singing knowing this song is about my relationship with Damon. I look at Sasha and she knows it too. I close my eyes and sing from the heart.

_Tell me what happened?  
You started changing up and you and me are actin' so different  
I know that I love you.  
And you're in love with me, thats what you say,  
but I just can't believe it._

I love him so much, but some things have changed and I don't understand why they have. I just want him to tell me what the problem is.

_Yeah we disagree, fuss and fight, we get it wrong more then it's right.  
Yeah we make mistakes, and fix mistakes but never even seeing eye to eye  
But when the dust clears its settled, and its all said and done.  
When the night breaks and day finally comes..._

All we do is fight. I mean, I'm a judgey witch and he's a murderous vampire. We were meant to be enemies, but our love is stronger than that. At least, that's what I used to believe.

_Will you love me in the mornin'? (eh, mornin', eh, mornin', eh)  
After the evening will you need me?  
Will you love me in the mornin'? (eh, mornin', eh, mornin', eh)  
Now that the suns up will you give up?_

We fight then make love and in the morning I'm not sure who I'll wake up to. It could be loving Damon, angry Damon, or no Damon at all. Everything seems fine at next, but when daylight breaks, I'm not sure if he actually loves me anymore.

_I agree it's different.  
What once was, just ain't the same.  
No  
But weren't you expecting this?  
See when its true love there will be some bitterness  
Yeahhh_

Damon used to walk me to and from college every day. It was out ritual where we would walk and plan out the rest of our day. It was our few minutes of peace. Now, he's never there for me to ask. He would even pick me up after my shift. It's not the same.

_Now you're so distant.  
I know I'm not the woman that I was but you are not the man you were... ohh  
But if you say you love me when you standing up and still in love  
It shouldn't even shake your world_

It feels like I live with a total stranger. It's always awkward between unless we fight. We have those days when there I nothing. No fights…but really no conversation. We move around the house like awkward robots trying to avoid one another. Or trying to avoid the fact that our relationship is falling apart, but I can't ignore it anymore.

_Yeah we disagree, fuss and fight, we get it wrong more then its right.  
Yeah we make mistakes, and fix mistakes but never even seeing eye to eye  
But when the dust clears it's settled, and it's all said and done.  
When the night breaks and day finally comes..._

I open my eyes and look at the audience. They look so captivated and sad at the same time. I feel his presence. He's here and I'm just not noticing. I used to could feel him from far away. I see him sitting at a table with Sasha. With Sasha? She probably made his ass sit down. I look at him and green connects with blue.

_Will you love me in the mornin'? (eh, mornin', eh, mornin', eh)  
After the evening will you need me?  
Will you love me in the mornin'? (eh, mornin', eh, mornin', eh)  
Now that the suns up will you give up?_

I sing directly at him and tears burn in my eyes as look at him. He's looking at me like he used to. The look where I feel like he is seeing directly into my soul.

_I know things ain't the way you supposed to be it's ok.  
We'll get through this (baby, it's worth it)  
Sometimes we have doubts and love just ain't perfect  
So dont give up... _

I belt out the last part and here applause from the audience. I look at Sasha and she is smiling at me.

_Just…  
Love me in the mornin'? (mornin' mornin')  
After the evening will you need me?  
Will you love me in the mornin'? (mornin' mornin')  
Now that the suns up will you give up?_

I look at Damon and he has the saddest expression on his face. I can tell he is fighting back tears because he doesn't like to cry. I smile at him and my tears fall when I see him smirk back. Gosh, I've missed that sexy smirk.

_Will you love me in the morning? (hey hey hey)  
Now that the suns up... will you give up? (hey hey hey)_

_After the evening will you need me? ...love me in the morning..._

I finish my outro and everyone in the café stands and claps. I see people wiping their tears and I wipe mine. I bow to them and walk off stage. I see Damon standing by the table with his arms crossed. I slowly walk up to him and stop a few feet away from him and out my hands on my hips.

"Hi." I say to him. _That's right Bonnie, keep it cool._ I think

"Hello my little witch." He says to me and I look to see if anyone heard him. I told him not to call me that in public.

"Why are you here?" I ask

"Your little witch friend over there." He says and points to Sasha. She smiles at me and winks, then goes back to talking to some people.

"Oh. Well, did you enjoy the performance?" I ask kinda awkwardly

"No." He says and I look down "I don't like the fact you think I don't love you anymore." He finishes

"You don't." I tell him sadly

"I do and I'm sorry you felt like I didn't. I was only acting like that because I felt like you didn't need me and it was selfish of me to keep you." He says and I finally look at him

"Damon…" I start, but he interrupts me.

"Wait, it's just that you're this super beautiful, loyal girl with an amazing heart. You are so good and you love me. I mean you chose me. There was no fighting between me and my brother because you only love me and I don't deserve you. You're everything good and I'm a very psychopathic guy." He says to me and I walk up to him.

"You are such an amazingly sweet, handsome…idiot! I love you because of who you are. Not who I want you to be. That means I accept all the psychopathic, sarcastic things that you do. If I wanted a nice guy, I would have chosen someone like that. I just want you, but you gotta want me back. So, will you love me in morning?" I finish looking at him. He lifts his hand and caresses my cheek. He leans now close to ear and whispers

"I only ever want you. I will love you morning, noon, and night for the rest of eternity." After he's finished, he lifts his head and looks at me. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good. Can we go home now?" I ask him and he laughs

"Absolutely." He says and leans in to kiss me. This is the kiss I miss. The kiss has no traces of anger or sadness. Just love and….well lust because damn Damon is hot. His hands move toward my butt and my hands tangle in his hair. The kiss was getting good, when something hits Damon in the back of the head. It's thrown with such force; it actually moves Damon's head. We turn around and see Sasha grinning at us. She must have used some magic with her throw.

"This is an eatery. Not a sex club, guys. Get a room. Preferably away from me so I don't have to see Demon groping my little Bonnie" She says and I stick my tongue at her, she just smirks

"Hey, Sasha? Where's the other Bratz dolls? Shouldn't you all be letting kids dress and undress you?" Damon says and I see Sasha stalking over to us and the next thing I know they are going at it again with the insults. I look at Damon as they argue and I know everything is gonna be ok now.

* * *

The song is "In The Morning" by Mary J. Blige. Please Review!


	4. Slow Dance

AN: Again, that you for the reviews and alerts. It means a lot that you guys like my songfics because I do spend time on them and put some thought into them. I feel like the last one was kinda sad so this is gonna be sorta sexy. Fair warning on sexual content and/or inferences. I just feel it's time to reveal some sexy Bamon or more so sexy Bonnie.

P.S. In case it's a little confusing, the paragraphs before lyrics signify what she does as she sings the following lyrics. The parentheses are her back-up singers.

* * *

I haven't been in Mystic Falls in 4 years. After high school, I left and pursued my dream of singing. I got signed and my life took off. The shy, little Bonnie Bennett became ultra-hot Grammy Winning Bonnie Ben. I've stayed in contact with my friends from high school. I talk to Caroline and Elena daily and they've seen me in concert a bunch of times. I even convinced them to leave their men for a summer and tour with me. Stefan and Matt were not very happy with me. Anyway, Matt is now the owner of the Grille and business is slow so they need something to bring in a crowd AKA me. I'm glad to be back and glad to help.

(During the show)

I had gotten through my performance and the crowd was feeling it. During the 30 minute break, I decided to end on a sexy note. I put on my royal blue belted corset with black vinyl pants and black boots. My hair had luscious waves in it and I was rocking the smoky eyes. I put on a black bracelet and finished the look off with some shiny lip gloss. My back-up singers had on similar outfits just without the belt and bracelet, plus their hair was up in a messy yet controlled bun. I don't mean to toot my own horn but…..Beep, Beep. I looked sexy as hell. The Grille was all dark when the music started and my back was to the audience. As soon as I started talking, a spotlight shines on me.

_Come here baby  
Sometimes, I just wanna dance witcha...  
Hold me like this  
Just rock with me_

As I am talking I walk down the stage and into the audience. I see the whole gang there and know it's time to have some fun. So I strut over there and as I go I see the smirks on Elena and Caroline's faces. They've seen this performance before, so they know what I'm about to do.

Elena is the closest to the stage which means Stefan's right by her so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek as I sing.

_Put your arms around me boy _

I move onto Matt who is next to Caroline and act like I'm whispering in his ear and then wink at him.  
_  
I got somethin to show ya, tonight_

I look at Jeremy who is looking down and his face is very red. I know he is trying to be respectful to his date and it's cute. I grab his chin and make him look at me as I sing then tap his nose when I say "baby".  
_  
And ya know I need ya undivided attention baby (whooOooAaa)_

I skip over Damon and go to Tyler. He's looking at me shocked. I look at him and shake my finger at him in a "no" sign and run my hand over my chest as I sing "I".

_Ain't no otha girl can rock your world, like I_

I turn my back to Tyler and as I sing I spin backwards in a rewind motion and end up in front of Damon. He still has those smoldering blue eyes and sexy smirk that can make you angry to no end or become pudding in his hands. We left on good terms, I realized he wasn't to blame for Grams death and we started a friendship. Elena and Caroline don't know we keep in contact. As I sing I keep eye contact with and move my finger in a "come here" motion at the last part.

_So, rewind  
Make this moment last forever babe  
It feels like your body's callin me_

When he stands up and starts to move toward me, I put my hands against his chest to stop him like I'm fighting something inside of me.

_But I don't want to come on too strong  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance)  
I try to be lady-like_

I then grip his shirt and pull him toward me, using a little magic of course because I wouldn't have been able to otherwise. I pull him until we're in front of the stage. And we are standing sideways in front of the audience so they can see us.

_But I got you here tonight  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance)_

I move my fingers over his body his chest, side to side then up and down as the "yea's" are sang by my girls, and let me say, the boy is ripped. As if he hears my thoughts he smirks even more. I then move my hand to his mouth in a "shush" motion.

_Talkin with my fingertips (yea, yeaa)  
I got so much to say babe (words just get in the way baby, the way baby)_

I put his hands on my hips and move so our bodies are touching. I hear his groan and smirk at him. I then swing my hips and grind against him as I sing. My voice takes on a husky quality and I'm somewhat shocked when he moves against me.

_Let's see can you read my hips  
Read between the lines (read) yea  
(As we bump n grind) Grind  
(Trust me it's better from behind)_

I sing "Woah" and spin in a rewind motion so my back's to him. His grip on my stomach tightens as I grind on him from behind and grab his hands. I throw my head back as I sing "Whoo!" When I wail the last part I slide down his body and close my eyes. I hear the roar of the audience, especially Caroline and Elena's "Get him, girl".

_(So one more time)_  
_Ohh Ohh Woah Woah  
(Rewind) Whoo!  
Make this moment last forever babe  
It feels like your body's callin me EEEEEE_

I'm still holding his hands as I'm moving my hips on the floor. When I sing "slow dance" I use his hands as leverage and slowly move my butt up his body and smile when I feel what he's rocking in his pants. I sing about "being lady like" and gently use my hand to caress his cheek.

_I don't want to come on too strong  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance)  
I try to be lady-like_

I then move my hands up his shirt and slide my nails down his chest and love the hiss I hear. I almost mess up singing when I feel him squeeze my butt tightly. I look into his eyes and see they've become a darker shade of blue.

_But I got you here tonight  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance) _

I move my hands and start to strut around his body as I sing. I don't know what it is, but the temperature in the Grille is high. I suspect it might be my powers, but I'm too busy to focus on that now.

_Gotchu in my element  
Time to represent who you with  
The whole world's starin at the both of us  
And I'm givin you all my love_

As I strut around him at the repeat of the last verse, I see him staring intently at me and it makes the temperature rise even higher. I focus on the audience so I don't have to focus on him. I sing "represent who you wit" and pop my chest. I sing "whole world's staring" and point at the audience. When I sing the last line, I walk up to him and act like I'm gonna kiss him, but when the beat changes I turn away from him and dance with my girls.

_Gotchu in my element  
Time to represent who you with  
The whole world's starin at the both of us  
And I'm givin you all my love_

I hear everyone cheering as me and my girls dance to the breakdown section. We were getting it, but I couldn't get over the fact I could feel his eyes on me. It's like a heat that branding me.

_This one's for the (dance floor)  
Strictly for the (dance floor) __[x3]_

_This one's for the (dance floor)  
Strictly for the, yea…_

I slowly walk up to Damon who is still staring at me as I sing the first line. Then I wrap one arm around his neck and grind into him yet again from behind. Definitely satisfied he's still rocking that bulge in his pants. I sing "Ooah" and turn so that I'm facing him. I go to back away, but he grabs my arms. I sing "here tonight" and fold into his arms. I swing my hips with his then hook my leg around his waist and dip.

I don't want to come on too strong  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance) Ooah  
I try to be lady-like  
But I got you here tonight  
But somethin happens when we slow dance (when we slow dance)

I untangle myself from him and sing "like that one" and lightly tap his chin. I grin at him and slowly walk away from him backwards so I can see the look on his face. It's pure annoyance and UST. I love it! I sing "just rock wit me" and sway my hips. I blow a kiss to him as the song ends and everyone roars in applause.

_I like that one...  
Just rock with me..._

I tear my gaze away from Damon to face my audience.

"Thank you guys so much. It feels good to do a show at the place I grew up." I bow and turn to my back-up girls and do our special handshake. I take off my headset and held to the back so I can change. I come out of the back to see a bunch of people I've known forever grabbing signed posters of me. It's weird to think I'm a celebrity especially to the people I grew up with. I walk all the way out and I'm bombarded by my friends. I hug Caroline and Elena tight when they launch themselves into my hands.

"Hey guys! How was it?" I ask them and they let go of me

"How was it? Bonnie that performance was hot, like Brad Pitt in Fight Club hot." Caroline says and I roll my eyes

"She's right Bons. I'm proud of you." Elena adds and I squeeze her hand

"Thanks guys. You know I would have never ventured into the music if you two hadn't pushed me." I tell them

"You're welcome." They say at the same time and we all laugh. I turn to the guys and hug them. I couldn't help, but notice Damon was gone. I try to discreetly look for him, but of course Stefan and all his vampire-ness caught me.

"Damon's not here. He left." Stefan tells me and I try to act unaffected

"And? Wh-Why would I care? Because I don't." I tell him quickly and he chuckles softly

"Ok, Bonnie." He tells me and I just roll my eyes at him.

"I'm gonna have to see you guys tomorrow. That mini-concert wore me out, but we will be seeing each other. I'm here for 2 weeks vacay, ok?" I tell them and they groan, but eventually let me go after I promise to call tomorrow.

I walk outside to my car. I get close and notice there's a figure standing there. Not just any figure, but the figure of the one and only Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Damon." I tell him, trying not to think about the way he ground with me.

"Hello my little witch." He says and I walk towards the driver door expecting him to move, but instead he stands there.

"Are you gonna move?" I ask him and he doesn't answer. He just grabs my hips and pulls me into him. I gasp at the sudden contact and bit back a moan when he rubs his face against my neck. My arms almost immediately wrap around his neck. He lifts his head and kisses me passionately. He quickly slides his tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance. I eventually relent and before I know it, he has me back against the car and I drop my keys from my hands and put my hands into his hair.

After what feels like forever, I push him back because unlike him I need to breathe.

"What was that?" I ask him gasping for air

"That was me kissing you and informally asking you on a date tomorrow night at 7." He says while smirking when I look at him in shock. He kisses my again and says "Say yes."

"Yes." I say dreamily and then I realize what I said and looked at him in mock rage.

"What? You said it. I just merely gave you a suggestion." He says with a twinkle in his eye

"Who would have thought bad boy Damon Salvatore, would wanna go on a date with little old Bonnie Bennett?" I tease him and hold my breath when he leans close to my ear.

"I guess something happens when we slow dance." He says before kissing my cheek and taking off at vampire speed.

* * *

Whew! That was hot...to me. I need some cold water and to think of something that disgusts me. Hmm...Miley Cyrus? LOL. J/K. Please Review! Love ya!


	5. Epiphany

AN: Thanks guys for all the reviews. You guys rock! I hope you guys enjoy it. Sassy Bonnie Alert!

* * *

"I can't believe you're about to do this Bonnie." Elena says sitting on a stool at the bar. Bonnie is sitting between her and Caroline.

"Well, believe it Elena. I'm pulling the trigger." I say to her

"Finally!" Caroline says "Demon is not good enough for my Bon-Bon."

"He is gonna be humiliated." Elena says and before I can say anything Caroline intercepts

"No he won't. He would have to have feelings and a heart. This is Team Bonnie and if you're going to continue to defend Damon, you can go join Team Jackass." Caroline says heatedly and I put a hand on her arm to calm her down

"I'm not choosing his side. I'm just trying to keep the peace." Elena says sadly

"I know Lena and I understand, but I need to do this. I need to do something for me for once." I say smiling and squeezing Elena's hand

"He's the one that's been cheating on her for months." Caroline blurts out and I glare at her while Elena looks shocked

"What! You didn't tell me that, Bon." Elena says outraged

"I didn't want you or Stefan to choose sides, but now you deserve to know why this is happening." I tell her

"Oh, I definitely pick your side. Damon Salvatore is going down." She says and I smile

"Welcome to Team Bonnie." Caroline says

"I even brought the box full of Damon's things like you told me to." Elena says and my smile turns into a smirk when Damon walks in and sits with Stefan and Matt

"Showtime." I say and then go to the stage

"Hi, I'm performing a song for someone and I don't wanna use names because that person already knows who he or she is. Anyway, this is for you." I say and the music starts

_And Then It Comes to me like an epiphany  
Its Over  
Its Over_

I put two fingers up when singing "Second night in a row" and shake those two when singing "you didn't come home". I pluck my Droid out of my pocket and look at it liking I'm searching for something when singing "I'm watching my phone waiting for it to ring".

_Second night in a row  
you didnt come home  
im watching my phone  
waiting for it to ring_

I put my phone back in my pocket and put my hands on my arms and rub like I'm cold when singing "All night all alone".

_Sitting in the house on the couch with the TV on  
All night all alone  
everytime same old thing_

**Flashback: Last Night**

I can't believe this. I'm sitting here waiting for him he couldn't even call me. Damon always does this; he probably won't even be home tonight. I'm can't do this. I can't keep letting him treat me anyway. I'm a powerful witch and I don't have to take his crap. This and thing has got to end. I'm not going to be crying over him anymore, I just had an epiphany.

_So i think im just about over being your girlfriend  
im leaving, im leaving  
no more wonderin what you've been doin  
where you been sleeping  
(its over)  
Im leaving  
Im leaving_

**Flashback: This Morning **

I walk out of the bedroom to find Damon just walking through the door. He doesn't see me and tries to quietly close the door, but he turns around and jumps when he sees me. You would think a vampire wouldn't be so jumpy? It must be a guilty conscience.

"Hey baby. Where have you been?" I ask him smiling

"Nowhere. I was just…working late and helping Sheriff Forbes with something." He tells me and he is such a liar.

"You just work so hard baby. I want you to come to the Grille tonight. I'm singing a special song tonight for you, ok?" I say and kiss his cheek

"Ok." He says smirking like he has gotten away with murder.

_So you walk in  
the next morning  
to find me smiling,  
like nothing ever happened_

You give me some excuse  
like you always do  
I just kiss your cheek  
and this is what i tell you (you, you)

I look at Damon as I sing the chorus and he looks so mad, but I could care less. He's been making a fool of me for about 6 months now. I definitely think it's time for a little payback. I wink at Caroline and Elena while waving my hand and singing "I'm leaving, I'm leaving".

_So i think im just about over being your girlfriend  
im leaving, im leaving  
no more wonderin what you've been doin  
where you been sleeping  
(its over)  
Im leaving  
Im leaving_

I sing "How many times" and start moving my finger like I'm counting them. I move a finger from my eyes down my face like I'm "crying." I throw my hands up when I sing "Why, Why, Why". I make a face of realization when I sing "It just came to me, like an epiphany". I shrug my shoulders and wave as I sing the last line.

_How many times did i fall for your lies  
How many times did i sit up and cry  
Never questioning why? why? why?  
It just came to me  
like an epiphany  
How about i just leave-e-e-e_

I walk off the stage with the mic in my hand singing the chorus. I walk to Elena and Caroline and grab the box with one hand while still holding the mic and singing. I don't have to turn around to know they are following me. We walk to where the guys are and I stand in front of Damon. He looks confused and embarrassed.

_So i think im just about over being your girlfriend  
im leaving, im leaving  
no more wondering what you've been doin  
where you been sleeping  
(its over)  
Im leaving_

I drop the box on him as I sing "I'm leaving" and it lands with a thud. I smirk when I see Matt and Stefan jump slightly and at his pissed of expression. I drop the mic in his lap, too but still sing "No more wondering what you been doing, where you been sleeping". I hold my hands palm up and Elena and Caroline put theirs with mine and I sing "I'm leaving" while we walk out of the Grille.

_So i think im just about over being your girlfriend  
im leaving, im leaving  
no more wondering what you've been doin  
where you been sleeping  
(its over)  
Im leaving  
Im leaving_

I see all the stunned and amused faces. Damn, who knew having an epiphany would feel so good.

* * *

Break-up Bamon. I had fluff Bamon, problem-solving Bamon, and sexy Bamon. It was time for break-up Bamon. Next one is either fluff or sexy because I'm working on both. I have a question though: Which do you prefer? Review and let me know.

Song: Epiphany (I'm Leaving) by Chrisette Michele


	6. Plan B RewriteNo Songfic

I had written this when the episode "Plan B" had first aired. This was my re-write on the scene where Stefan and Damon were asking for Bonnie's help. At the time, I was SO fed up with Damon's  
attitude and Bonnie's lack of power usage and push-overness so I wrote this. I wasn't gonna post it, but then I just decided to go for it. This is not a love fic, but I still think it's entertaining. If you're a hardcore lover of Damon, I might not read this. I jumped off the Bamon train this episode. You've been warned. Bonnie POV

* * *

I can't believe I'm letting Damon drag me away from people like some rag doll. We get to the back patio and I know I refuse to go too far away from people. Just enough distance to discuss what we have to.

"This is as far as I go." I say ripping my arm from Damon's grasp.

"Ok." He says

"What do you want?" I ask getting to the point.

"A favor" Damon says and I'm slightly shocked at his boldness

"Like that's gonna happen?" I say in disbelief

"So predictable…that's why I brought him." Damon says pointing at Stefan. So, now Stefan's supposed to have persuasion over me?

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you were the one to link Mason to Katherine we finally have the opportunity to get an upper hand on the both of them. So just hear us out." Stefan says and I think about it.

"Pretty please." Damon says sarcastically and I roll my eyes about to tell Stefan to explain what they need when his phone goes off.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's happening." Stefan says, and then he looks at Damon "Can you play nice, please?" Damon just raises his eyebrows so Stefan walks away to talk to Elena.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if you can get Katherine and the moonstone." Damon says and I shake my head

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." I inform him

"How inconvenient." He drawls out and I resist the need to give him aneurysm

"Let's talk about that witchy-juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames. What is that?" He asks and I can't fight the smirk that appears on my face.

"Oh that? That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly so I so it over and over again." I say with a shrug

"Is it vampire specific?" He asks and I know where this is going, but I answer anyway

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." I say

"Good" He responds like he's thinking

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." I say

Damon's whole attitude changes and he gets even more serious "Mason Lockwood's a werewolf and Katherine's evil; they're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me. Let me put it this way: They're a threat to Elena. So you, little witch, are gonna get over self and help us." He says getting in my face and basically growling at me. I glare right back and notice Stefan has returned.

"He meant that as a question, with a please on the end." Stefan says

"Absolutely." Damon says trying to stare me down and I've had enough of his egotistical attitude. I raise my hand to Damon's face and use my powers to keep him still then give him an aneurysm. He face contorts and his mouth opens to scream, but no sound comes out.

"Bonnie….Bonnie please" Stefan says and I look him. He looks pleading at me so I stop the aneurysm and give Damon control of his head. He still can't move.

"You stupid witch. I will rip your throat out." He snarls at me and I shake my head at him.

"Tsk, tsk. Damon you should control your temper. I'm getting sick and tired of you trying to intimidate me into helping you. You don't scare me. That weak little witch you met a few months ago is gone. I got power running threw my veins you couldn't even begin to understand." I stop and look at him and Stefan. They look at each other clearly having doubted my power. Good. I walk up to Damon until I'm in his face.

"And another thing, stop trying to use 'Elena could get hurt' as a way to manipulate me. I'm not her whipped dog trying to vie for her affection." I see his eyes narrow and know I'm getting to him. "Elena and I have been best friends since we were little. We have a strong sister love that you wouldn't understand. I know I definitely have top spot in Elena's heart." I point at Stefan "Stefan has top spot in Elena's heart." I lean into Damon until I'm at his ear "The sad part is you work twice as hard for her attention and love. So the question is Damon: What spot have you actually gained in her heart? By the way she is still treating you; I would say you haven't even reached the gates." I kiss his cheek and laugh at his growl. I turn and look at Stefan.

"Text me with the plan. I have to go help Mrs. Lockwood." I say and start walking towards the front where the things for the masquerade ball are being moved.

"Bonnie" I hear Stefan call out. I throw up some deuces and release Damon from his hold. I start smirking when I hear Stefan holding Damon back. I continue my journey to the front. Bonnie: 2 and Damon: 0.

* * *

Defintely Bonnie full of attitude. I know, that was harsh, but I was not a Damon fan for a minute. I'm loving Damon again now, though. Review!


	7. Cater 2 U

AN: Ok, thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock and keep me inspired. I've been feeling in a sexy and feisty mood so, another sexy songfic it is. This is a little more focused on the girls. This is Bamon, Stelena, and Caroline/Tyler. I don't wanna go into the whole background, so…..it's Slow Dance's background. We just have Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline going into the music industry together and they're with their respective men. They became Faith's Daughters. (*Wink, Wink*)

THANKS

P.S. Another fair warning on the Sexual Content. Don't like then don't read.

* * *

It's the last song of the concert and the girls are hyped. They sold out Madison Square Garden and the atmosphere was incredible. They still couldn't believe they ventured out and became a big time girl group. For the last song, they wanted to do their sexiest single and for that they would need their boyfriends.

"Absolutely not." Damon says

"Why not?" Bonnie asks

"We are not pieces of meat." Damon says and everyone looks at him weirdly

"Really? Mr. I'm-So-Hot-I-Want-Everyone-To-Look-At-Me doesn't want to be objectified." Caroline says

"Yea, what is your real problem Damon? You don't have to dance or anything, you just have to sit in a chair on stage and watch your sexy girlfriend at work." Elena adds

"That's it." Stefan says and Damon glares at him "He doesn't want his girlfriend up there looking all sexy with all those guys out there."

Bonnie sighs "Come on, Damon. I'm way up stage with the girls and they are in the audience. Stop being so jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want a bunch of horny guys lusting over your body." Damon defends and Bonnie snorts

"Wow. You're very territorial." Tyler says

"You're one to talk, Mutt." Damon says and before him and Tyler can get into as usual, Bonnie steps in.

"Look Damon, we're performing the song with or without you. If you aren't in the chair by the time we get out of the dressing room, I'm picking one of those "horny guys" and bringing him on stage with me. The decision is yours." And with that, Bonnie exits and Elena and Caroline follow.

Caroline closes and locks the door.

"Do you think he'll be there?" Elena asks and Caroline and Bonnie laugh

"Of course he will. He wouldn't want some guy up there getting all sexed up by his girlfriend." Caroline says

"She is exactly right. Ok, how do we look ladies?" Bonnie says and they all stand in the mirror.

The girls are wearing these black halter top dresses that have the mermaid bottom to them with the backs out. Bonnie's has a lower cleavage, Caroline's has thick straps, and Elena's has thin straps.

"We look sexy!" Elena and Caroline say at the same time. They all laugh and then exit the dressing room. The look at the stage and see their boyfriends in the chairs and Bonnie smirks at the girls in a very Damon-like manner. Caroline rolls her eyes and Elena smiles. All joking is aside when they music begins playing. The crowd erupts in applause as the girls come on the stage. **(AN: Parentheses are the back vocals of the two girls who aren't singing. The chorus is all of them and I will indicate who is singing each verse.)**

They slowly walk to their boyfriends until they are in front of them. The whole time they are walking they stare into their boyfriends' eyes and Bonnie starts singing.

**Bonnie:**  
_Baby I See You Working Hard  
I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,  
Let You Know That I Admire What You Do  
The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)  
If I Want It (Got It)  
When I Ask You (You Provide It)  
You Inspire Me To Be Better  
You Challenge Me For The Better  
Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter_

The girls kneel down slowly and touch the guys' shoes like they're taking them off. They slide up their boyfriends' bodies and run their hand up their arms they're taking off cuff links. They get into their faces when Bonnie sings "What you want to eat boo?" and they touch their mouths when she sings "let me feed you". They put their faces near the boy's ears as Bonnie sings "Sing you a song". Bonnie runs her hands through Damon's hair when she says "I'll brush your hair" and smiles and winks when she says "Put your do rag on". She wiggles her finger in his face when she says "manicure".

_Let Me Help You  
Take Off Your Shoes  
Untie Your Shoestrings  
Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)  
What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)  
Let Me Feed You  
Let Me Run Your Bathwater  
Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire  
Sing You A Song  
Turn The Game On  
I'll Brush Your Hair  
Help Put Your Do Rag On  
Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)  
You Want A Manicure?  
Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy_

They back up from their boyfriends and point at them showing the love in their eyes. They bring their hands to their mouths and push them forward while singing "Blow me away". They dip and swing their hips when sing about the line "I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more". They make a heart with their hands when singing "Inspire me from the heart" and pulls it apart while shaking their heads when singing "Can't nothing tear us apart". Then cup their hands when saying "I put my life in your hands". Swinging their hips as the chorus dies out.

**All of Them:  
**_Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man  
Baby You Blow Me Away  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

Caroline starts to sing and the girls wrap their arms around themselves as she sings "Let me hold you in my arms" and they body roll at "I just wanna take the stress away from you". They unlock their arms and throw them out at "Making sure that I'm doing my part" and then slowly bring them down on Bonnie and Elena's "Oh". They put their hands to their ears in a listening way at "Boy is there something you need me to do" and start walking back over to their boyfriends. They shrug at "I will try it" and sit on their boyfriends' laps, backs facing the boys. The guys automatically put their hands on the girls' hips. The girls point to the crowd when Caroline sings "Another woman is willing" and run their hands through their hair then down their body and the girls arch their backs as Caroline sings "I'm going to fulfill your mind, body, and spirit".

**Caroline: **_  
Baby I'm Happy You're Home,  
Let Me Hold You In My Arms  
I Just Want To Take The Stress Away From You  
Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)  
Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)  
If You Want It (I Got It)  
Say The Word (I Will Try It)  
I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)  
Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)  
I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit_

The guys are practically drooling by now. It's a good thing they're facing away from the audience because the thing in their pants is definitely making its self known. Damon's blue eyes were dark and full of lust, Stefan looked like he was about to explode, and Tyler looked like the wolf was gonna come out of him. The girls take their boyfriend's hands and run them down their bodies at "I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right". They primp their hair and dust off their dresses at "I'll keep my hair fixed, keep rocking the hottest outfits". The girls tap their own shoulders and kick their legs up to get off their boyfriends' laps "When you come late tap me on the shoulder, I'll roll over". They face their boyfriends and smirk at their outraged expressions as they walk back to center stage. The girls smile when Caroline sings "To give it is my joy".

_I Promise You (Promise You)  
I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)  
Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)  
You Fell In Love With (Yeah)  
I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right  
I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits  
When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over  
Baby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)  
If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy  
All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy_

They bring their hands to their mouths and push them forward while singing "Blow me away". They dip and swing their hips when sing about the line "I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more". They make a heart with their hands when singing "Inspire me from the heart" and pulls it apart while shaking their heads when singing "Can't nothing tear us apart". Then cup their hands when saying "I put my life in your hands". Swinging their hips as the chorus dies out.

**All of Them:**_  
Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man  
Baby You Blow Me Away  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You  
Inspire Me From The Heart,  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart  
You're All I Want In A Man;  
I Put My Life In Your Hands  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

The girls start to slowly walk back to their boyfriends as Elena sings. They give thumbs up and thumbs down as Elena sings "Through the good, the bad" and stand in front of their boyfriends and move their body up and down when she sings "The ups and the downs". They straddle the guys laps at "Let me cater to you".

**Elena:**_  
I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here  
That's The Least I Can Do,  
Let Me Cater To You  
Through The Good (Good)  
The Bad (Through The Bad)  
The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs)  
I'll Still Be Here For You  
Let Me Cater To You_

The girls caress the guy's face and look them in the eye thinking of how much they love them and what they mean to them as Elena sings "I love the way you are. Fulfill your every desire". They point at the guys and salute at "Your wish is my command". They put their hands over the guys' hearts at "Your heart". They move their hands from the guys' chest and spread them over their heads at "So pure your love shines through". They grab their boyfriends hand and entangle them at "The darkness we'll get through". They move the entangled hands to their chest then the boys' at "So much of me is you". They climb off their laps still holding hands and back away slowly letting go at "I want to cater to my man".

_Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)  
I Love The Way You Are (You Are)  
Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)  
Your Wish Is My Command (Command)  
I Want To Cater To My Man  
Your Heart (Your Heart)  
So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)  
The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)  
So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)  
I Want To Cater To My Man_

The girls start singing with Bonnie overlapping them "Do anything for you babe". They bring their hands to their mouths and push them forward while singing "Blow me away, Boy you blow me away". They dip and swing their hips when they sing the line "I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more" while Bonnie does the same and points at Damon "IIII just wanna serve you baby". Elena and Caroline make a heart with their hands when singing "Inspire me from the heart" and pull it apart while shaking their heads when singing "Can't nothing tear us apart". Bonnie shakes her head "I don't care" and points toward the audience "What my mama say, daddy say" and puts her fingers up and cascade them down "No No No Nooo". Elena and Caroline cup their hands when saying "I put my life in your hands". Bonnie throws her hands up "Whoo" and the girls ride out the rest of the chorus swinging their hips. They end the song pointing at their boyfriends.

**All of Them w/Bonnie in parentheses:**_  
Let Me Cater To You  
Cause Baby This Is Your Day  
Do Anything For My Man (Do Anything For You Babe)  
Baby You Blow Me Away (Boy You Blow Me Away)  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More (IIII Just Wanna Serve You Baby)  
Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You (Anything You Ever Want, You Ever Need Yeah)  
Inspire Me From The Heart, (I Don't Care)  
Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart (What My Mama Say, Daddy Say)  
You're All I Want In A Man; (No No No Nooo)  
I Put My Life In Your Hands (Whoo)  
I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More  
Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

The audience erupts in applause the girls hold hands and bow. They wave and blow kisses to the crowd before taking their leave. As soon as they get backstage the girls cheer and hug and congratulate each other.

"OMG, we just finished performing in the sold out Madison Square Garden." Bonnie squeals.

"We just totally pulled a Justin Timberlake FutureSex/LoveSounds concert." Elena adds.

"I might even say we did better." Caroline interjects. The girls go to enter their dressing room and are scooped up into strong arms. They scream and uses her power to turn on the lights. They see their boyfriends laughing in the mirror.

"That wasn't funny you jerks." Elena and Caroline say before leaving the dressing room. Matt and Stefan follow behind them trying to apologize. It's just Bonnie and Damon. She looks at Damon and rolls her eyes before looking for her clothes to change in to.

"We were just playing. Don't be mad, Bon." Damon says

"I'm not mad. I'm just ready to get back to the hotel; it's been a long night." Bonnie says and she finds her leggings and shirt.

"Hmm. Going to the hotel sounds great. I just might cater to you, tonight." Damon says and wraps his arms around Bonnie from behind. He starts kissing her and gently sucks on the spot behind her ear that drives her crazy.

"I just might let you." Bonnie says before turning around and kissing Damon passionately.

* * *

Song: Cater 2 U by Destiny's Child. I think I did good at picking the verses. Bonnie is a leader like Beyoncé, Caroline is the more racy of the three like Kelly's verse, and Elena is the sweet sensual one like Michelle's verse. I like all 3 of the girls as "Faith's Daughters" and if you like, I'll put more of them there. Review Please!


	8. Never See Me Again

**AN: I'm always thankful for the reviews. This is definite angst and I shed a few tears writing this, but I feel this is a great Bamon song. The fight scene might not be the best, but it's not my strong point. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As the music started I felt a sob threaten to escape, but I caught it in my throat. I opened my mouth to sing and I knew my voice was gonna sound extremely raspy and deep because of the crying.

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?_

Our relationship was rough for numerous reasons. One of those reasons being the fact we completely loved to fight each other. We couldn't wait to trade insults and I couldn't wait for him to cross the line so I could have motive to light him on fire. It was totally unhealthy and dysfunctional, but one thing no one could take from us is our love. I just wonder now was that enough for him? Hell, was it even enough for me?

_If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd been looking for_

His touch was like a drug, it was so addictive. We could be in a heated argue and all he had to do was touch me and it was over. The caress of my cheek or even just a brushing of the shoulders was enough to end any fight. It was so pathetic.

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

I was so sure we would be together to the end. A witch and a vampire? We were an unstoppable force and we knew it. The expensive clothes and not playing by the rules pinpointed us as targets, but we didn't care. It was good before Elijah and Klaus came to town. We took everything for granted and now it's too late to apologize.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

***Flashback***

Damon and I were lying in bed, thinking about the upcoming battle with Klaus. He was sitting up with his back on the headboard and I was sitting between his legs.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I ask him and he takes one of his hands and runs it up and down my thigh giving me chills.

"No. Are you?" He asks and I grab his other hand while sighing

"Yea. Klaus is an original and I just have a bad feeling about this." I tell him rubbing my thumb against his hand

"Klaus might be an original, but you're a Bennett witch and I'm a very strong vampire. Not to mention, we have my brother, Barbie, and the dog. We'll be ok." He answers and I want to believe him, but this bad feeling is not going away.

"Why don't we just leave? Get on a plane and go somewhere, anywhere but here. It can just be us." I tell Damon and I hear him sigh and feel him put his forehead against my hair.

"You won't leave them. No matter how scared you are you won't leave them to fight Klaus by themselves." He tells me and I turn in his arms.

"Why can't I just do the wrong thing for once? It would guarantee our safety and we could be happy." I say and a tear rolls down my cheek

"Because that's not you Bonnie. Whether you like it or not, you're the loyal one and you'll always do what's needed to protect the ones you love." He says and wipes my tear with his thumb. "It's one of the things that drew me to you and one of the reasons I love you."

"I love you too." I say with a watery smile. I lean in and press my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He pulls me close putting his hands in my hair and I wrap my arms around his neck. We break away and my shirt meets the floor….

***End Flashback***

_Oh Oh Oh_

Caroline and Elena sing the little break for me. I know they heard my voice losing some of its strength. They give me a moment to collect myself before I sing the second verse.

_How many really know what love is?  
Millions never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for_

It's a shame so many people won't know true love. They'll settle for what they think is love or what they think they deserve. I'm glad to be one of the lucky ones that can say I've experienced true love and anything after it would be nothing but second best. No matter how hard the guy tried, I still wouldn't love him like I love Damon. Damon IS it. No competitions and no replacements.

_When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for_

*Flashback*

I wake up and feel a warm body behind me and comforting arms on my waist. I smile as I remember the events of last night. Damon and I have consummated our relationship after a few months of dating. Not that I was a virgin, but I refused to make love to him until I was sure he loved me. He proved it to me last night and it was A-mazing. I gently turn around as not to wake up Damon.

He looks absolutely beautiful and vulnerable in the morning. His hair is a little unruly and I gently run my hands through it. His face so peaceful and relaxed and I wish everyone could see this Damon. The one I fell in love with. Not the heartless jerk he pretends to be. I run my fingers across his lips and his eyes snap open.

"Hi." I say still running my fingers across his lips

"Good morning." He says kissing my fingers "I'm glad you're still here." He says and I hear the vulnerability in his voice.

"Where else would I be?" I ask him and he shrugs, slightly turning from me and I know he's embarrassed. I gently cup his face to make him look at me. "I could really get used to waking up with you."

He smirks at me and kisses my forehead. He pulls me closer and I rest my head on his chest. We lay basking in our love.

***End Flashback***

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed_

***Flashback to Big Fight***

Klaus surprised us by ambushing the house. He had his witches strip down the protection wards I put up. Stefan quickly took Elena down the basement and put her in the cellar. I had put a lesser version of the tomb spell on it while we held Elijah captive. Speaking of Elijah, he went after Damon first. Caroline and Tyler were taking out vampires and Jeremy and Stefan were taking down witches. I was throwing out spells left and right at Klaus.

By the end, it was me and Klaus in the middle of this huge storm of power. I kept throwing my best and he kept attacking me. I could feel my ancestors' powers draining me, but I couldn't let Klaus win. I focused on all the pain of my ancestors' and mine and a bolt of energy flew from my hand into Klaus. It was a bright light inside of him and burst out from within, the light was blindingly bright and everyone closed their eyes. We opened them to find Klaus a pile of ash. I turned to my friends and smiled before falling. Damon rushed to my side before I could fall.

"You ok, little witch?" Damon asked me with fear in his eyes

"Yeah. Just extremely tired and sore. A hot bath would be nice. Stefan, could you get my best friend out of the cellar now?" I say to him and he runs to the basement.

I look around at all the damage before looking at my friends. We're all bruised and battered, but we survived. I look in Damon's eyes and jump into his arms, hugging him tightly and I fill his arms encircle mine. What I come to find out later is that Elijah didn't die. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. As the gang was hugging each other and celebrating, Elijah slowly grabbed a chair leg from the ground and ran at me and Damon.

"Bonnie!" Damon screamed and pushed me out of the way. The chair leg went through his heart.

"No!" I screamed and a fire ball came out of my hand destroying Elijah. I run over Damon and lean over his body.

"No, no, no. You promised, you promised everything would be ok. You lied Damon." I say to him

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby, but I'll always choice you first. You know I love you, little bird." He lifts his hand to touch my cheek and I hold it there.

"I love you too, vampire." I lean in to kiss his lips and then rest my forehead against his. I feel his hand go limp on my cheek and I release an agonizing scream while rocking his body back and forth.

***End of Flashback***

_So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see every day we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)_

Oh oh oh oh oh

Elena and Caroline sing the last chorus with me while holding me tight. I look at the casket where I know Damon's body isn't in. We couldn't let them find anything weird with the body that would to suspicion so we had to burn it. Sheriff Forbes was told he died while hunting some vampires. How ironic is that? As I sing my voice gets full of pain. I think of all our kisses, hugs, touches, and just the love we shared. I shouldn't have taken it for granted. I feel like we should have done more together, but I know I got to spend time with my true love. My vampire. My soul mate. My Damon and in the end that's all that matters.

I try to think positive, but my hope is crushed by the giant hole in my soul were Damon used to be. I fall to my knees with sorrow and just sob into the ground. I'm aware of my friends around me and supporting me. I'm even aware of the fact that maybe I should be consoling Stefan because Damon was his brother, but for once in my life I'm gonna put myself first. I'm gonna grieve and hopefully find a way to deal with his absence from my life.

* * *

Whew! Think happy thoughts...Bamon scenes from "Last Dance". I feel better now. That song was "Like You'll Never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys. Such a beautiful song. Review please!


End file.
